


A is to B like 1 2 3

by lindsey_grissom



Series: Closest Thing To Family [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He reminds her of classrooms and ancient chalkboards because everyone was still scared...</i>  The first in a series of Laura-Billy friendship one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is to B like 1 2 3

The first time she sees him, he stops her in the lobby to ask directions. He thinks she's an assistant. She thinks he's an intern. He wants her floor. Four doors down. She has more work than she cares for; she's not really hungry anyway. She tells him she might as well walk with him. The corridors resemble mazes _{rat traps}_ and she got lost her first few days too.

In the elevator she thinks if she sees him again she'll tell him the shortcuts, the corridors the network never suggests. The office he wants isn't likely to be where he stays and the building has so many wings. She won't see him again. She hasn't seen the Secretary for Medicine for three months.

He has a sweet smile when he tells her his name and the doors chime before she can give him either of her own.

She reminds him of apples for teacher. He reminds her of classrooms and ancient chalkboards because everyone was still scared. Cherub cheeked faces looking for the answers to the worlds. Now. Now. Now. _{then}_

He makes her notice the stark white walls and too bright lights. He makes her remember what she really is deep down and what she has become.

She expects to hate him for it, but the - thank you - he gives when she points his way makes her stop and start. _{and stop}_ He was taught under her guidelines, under her system and maybe her pupils are just older now. And maybe she gets phone calls and demands not eager questions and fruit.

She loses herself in the files piled high on her desk and if she thinks of him it's only to wonder if he would volunteer for her. Just until a new assistant is found. She answers every phone call with no one to field them. And the only reason she hasn't pressed for a replacement is the red circle around Friday on the planner in her head. No lies. No hiding from anyone. _{just herself}_

Someone knocks but she coughs and misses it. Continues the little notes next to everyone else's work and the teacher threatens to rise every time she tries to tick and write - well done -. _{try again}_

And then she's not alone anymore.

Head up and there he is, looking flushed and awkward. Every little boy she's ever called to the front. It clicks when his eyes avoid her's and she smiles. Waits for the reflection on his lips.

He's not an intern and she's not an assistant. _{not just a teacher}_

"Let's start over, shall we?" And she introduces herself as the secretary she is, hiding anything more than she can be.

"Billy." And he announces his place in her office. His new right to be there without cringing at his oversight.

She laughs and it's been a while. _{too long}_ He smiles a little brighter, eyes sparkling.  
His hand clasps hers, slightly clammy but not loose and she thinks she'll show him those corridors after all. He might find some she missed.

 

** _End._ **


End file.
